The desperate attempt to escape from torturing me
by AndIcan'tbelieve
Summary: Stiles has felt bad ever since he got home, about how his dad lost his job, he ends up drinking and calling Scott, trying to get him to come over. But it's not Scott who crawls in through Stiles window. So, who is it? QuietStiles and ComfortingDerek


**Beta:** None, I did it on my own. So any mistakes are, well, they're my own.

**Authors Note:** So, I wrote this because I saw something talking about a drunk Stiles hugging a pissed off Derek. Derek turned out... not so pissed. And there's no hugging. But I made up for that with cuddling. I'm also working on my tenses, so, those may or may not be a little screwed.

**Warning(s):** Mild swearing, slight spoiler for anyone who hasn't seen S2E8 (so obviously the episode before Lydias birthday party/shindig/thing... that has yet to air...and has spoilers...that I don't want to watch... because that would be the worst thing for me... ever)

**Disclaimer:** Fortunately part of me has the sanity to write here that I don't own any cast member of Teen Wolf or Teen Wolf itself so I don't get sued or something. Unfortunately the other part of me is wolfing out right now and I keep growling "Mine." over and over again.

* * *

_**I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?**_

* * *

"Scott?" Stiles spoke into the phone, questioning why he heard his best friends voice on the other line, "Scott, uh, I don't remember dialing your number. But,uh, I-I don't feel so good. C-can you get over here anyway?"

Stiles quickly rubs the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping the thick congregation of sweat off. Scott mumbles something back to Stiles, something very close to 'Yeah,yeah. I'll try and be there.' with a cough accentuating the end and Stiles let out a relieved sigh. He shuts off his phone and chucks it somewhere in his room; when he wakes in the morning he doesn't want any sound from it, it would just set off a pounding headache.

Stiles' mouth is cotton dry and he swallows hard, before starting to peel off his clothing with clumsy fingers, his skin feels like it is burning up. Red sweater, black t-shirt and jeans are discarded in a pile on his floor as he crawls onto his bed snuggling into the sheets and the heavy comforter.

Laying there on his side, Stiles pulls the blanket up to his chin, just thinking. About his dad and Scott, he thinks of how _fucked_ up things have gotten since Scott was bit, how he always seems to screw things up for his dad. When the window slides open, Stiles doesn't even flinch, just says "Hey Scott." and shuts his eyes.

"It's not Scott, it's-"

"Derek?" Stiles rolls over and eyes the dark haired man standing by the window. Derek huffs a little and nods his head in greeting. Stiles doesn't say anything more, he thinks of asking Derek why he came and not Scott, but then it hits him that Scott is probably still recovering. So he just watches as Derek peels off his leather jacket and toes out of his shoes, running his hand through his hair, obviously trying to get comfortable.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Derek finally asks, hanging his jacket on the computer desks chair.

Stiles blinks slowly and gives Derek a goofy grin, "Nothing. Nothing." he pauses to think of something else to say and says "Nothing." again. Derek sits down on the edge of the bed and looks pointedly at Stiles, narrowing his eyes in an unconvinced manner. Stiles looks down but Derek grips Stiles chin and makes him look up.

"I smelled the alcohol on you before I even opened that window, Stiles."

Stiles pulls his chin back and rolls over, feeling somewhat annoyed; Derek somehow managed to even make his name sound like an accusation.

Derek groans out Stiles' name and begins to shift around, settling himself under the blankets, pressing against Stiles, holding him close, breathing in everything about the younger boy. He snakes an arm around Stiles' waist, and Derek nudges his nose against Stiles' neck.

And Stiles catches Dereks hand in his own, lacing their fingers tight together, not really caring that any other time this would be the most screwed up occurrence ever.

"I screwed my dad over," Stiles whispers, tears streaking down his cheeks "I _fucked_ up really bad, and he didn't even yell at me. I made him lose his job."

Derek nods, pressing himself even closer to Stiles, if that was possible. Not knowing what to say he just places small kisses to Stiles neck, hoping it brings comfort, and hoping Stiles won't remember in the morning.

* * *

Second Authors Note: The line at the beginning before the story is from a song by Eminem called 'Stan', and the title is from part of a quote by Edgar Allan Poe, just if you were curious.


End file.
